


Breathe me Back to Life

by Bearlyy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AND JESUS - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm sorry Mum, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, how do u fuckin tag, i need a beta reader, i need jesus, luna hates this, oof, so angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearlyy/pseuds/Bearlyy
Summary: Dan Howell is a mess, but he's the kind of mess that Phil Lester can't help falling in love with.





	1. Ask Me like you Used To

does anyone want a pair of used bob ross socks


	2. Darling, Don't Let Go

you sure you don't want the socks?


	3. The Man in The Moon

ok if no one wants the bob ross socks of questionable ownership i'll take my goods elsewhere

 

like to the horny 12-year-olds on wattpad

 

don't test me


	4. Heart on My Sleeve

will someone please let me give them these damn socks  
they have bob ross himself on them  
he's beautiful  
give these socks a good home


	5. The End of an Era

dm on twitter for the socks, you squirrels   
https://twitter.com/Bearlyyyyyy


	6. I'M DONE THINKING UP ARTSY TITLES DO YOU WANT THE FUCKING SOCKS

PLEASE  
CAN SOMEONE JUST TAKE THEM  
I'LL MAIL THEM TO YOU  
PLEASE LIFT THE CURSE OPON ME BY TAKING THE DAMN BOB ROSS SOCKS  
THEY'RE NOT EVEN T H A T USED


	7. I have other socks too

Would you like a pair of polar bear ones? A bee-utiful pair of black and yellow ones? I can deliver on a moments notice. I've got what your cold bare feet need.


	8. fuckfuckfuck

please just take them

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mum


End file.
